


Pretty Rave Girl

by Lilly_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not summarised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Rave Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for brigits_flame week 3 prompt sparkle.
> 
> This was my first ever attempt at original fic and partly inspired by the old days of practically living in nightclubs.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The pulsating baseline throbbed against the interior walls of the nightclub its echo reverberating outside calling to people, drawing them in like a siren song. Gretchen swayed in time to the beat while she waited for the relatively short line with the other excited revellers. She was quickly at the head of the queue “Hey G,” Mick the burly black bouncer greeted stamping her hand with a small red frog.

Once inside Gretchen put her flip-flops in her handbag and made her way to the dance floor. Finding her rhythm she shimmied and shook to the beats, moving faster and faster in time with the tempo of the song.

Out of breath she made her way to the bar for a quick break from dancing, she ordered her favourite drink, diet coke no ice. She savoured the crisp cold bubbles as they tickled the back of her throat as she emptied the contents of the plastic pint glass. Leaving the glass on the bar she returned to her favourite spot on the dance floor. 

The DJ lowered the volume, announcing “This song is for the barefoot girl.” He increased the volume adding a few obligatory scratches for effect so that Gretchen would know who made the request.

Multicoloured strobe lights made their way around the room in varying directions, settling on Gretchen as the beads of sweat gently rolling down her taut stomach began to glisten and sparkle as she became the centre of attention.

“Come with me,” Mark demanded.

Gretchen shook her head, declining his request. “I have a reputation.”

Mark grabbed her arm attempting to pull her away from the dance floor. Mick quickly reached the pair. “Problem?” he asked.

“Back off!” Mark yelled.

Mick squeezed the back of the young man’s neck. “Leave her alone.” He escorted the man to the exit for his partner to deal with.

“Thanks Mick,” Gretchen said.

“You won’t have any trouble from him again. He’s barred.”

Gretchen retrieved her flip-flops, quickly slipping them on she made her way to the exit. “Night guys.”


End file.
